Why is it Always Me?
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: We all know Neville took Ginny to the Yule Ball... but why did he ask her and how did he do it? Neville/Ginny fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hogwarts, the Yule Ball, or any of the characters JKR so craftily invented. I just toy with them for fun.

Why is it Always Me?

_The Yule Ball? This is just perfect... _Neville sighed and leaned back in his chair, allowing his lanky legs to stretch out in front of him. The rest of the Gryffindors listened to McGonagall with such anticipation – well, the birds anyway. The blokes who stuck to the wall with Neville Longbottom all shared the same thought: _Dancing? You've got to be joking._

"Come on, your turn!" McGonagall's less-than-amused expression indicated she wanted everyone to practice their dance skills.

_I'm going alone... _Neville inwardly groaned. _That's it, mate. Who'd want to go to the ball with you?_ Just as he was about to give up for good, Ginny Weasley shot him a quick side-glance and smiled.

The same raspy accent sounded again. "Do you want to embarrass the name of Godric Gryffindor in one night?" McGonagall was shouting now. "Boys – stand up!" She was right, wasn't she? Every girl was already on her feet. Neville continued to look at Ginny. _I'm doing this for you, Gin. Please, please notice..._ Neville sucked in his breath and got to his feet.

"Neville!"

_She's right in front of me; oh Merlin. Talk, mate!_ "Ginny." He ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair. "Did you want to...?"

Before he could finish, McGonagall had already stuffed his sweaty palm into Ginny's and grinned. "There, we have one pair! Everyone partner up so you can learn how to... oh, for goodness sake, Mr. Weasley!" One of the Weasley twins, whether it had been Fred or George, had tried to sneak himself out of the room; it was apparent the attempt was highly unsuccessful.

Neville's eyes met Ginny's. A smile graced her lips and her hand lay firmly in his. "Gin, would you go...?"

"All couples must be boy/girl, Mr. Jordan!" Lee had failed at trying to dance with one of the Weasley twins, and once again, Neville had failed at asking the only Weasley daughter to the ball.

Three more times that day Neville had tried to ask his redheaded goddess to the ball. First he saw her in the corridor, but one of her friends dragged her away. In all the excitement, he stumbled over his words and was left alone in the crowd. Then he approached her at dinner, where she so generously pointed out that he'd spilled potatoes down his front. Neville just blushed and returned to his seat. By his third chance, Neville got so nervous; he choked on his words before getting them out and disappeared from the room.

Long after everyone had trudged off to bed, Neville remained in the common room, seemingly magnetized by the dying embers in the fireplace. _Why can't I just ask her?_

"Hiya, Neville." Ginny's sweet voice beat her to the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to the girls' dormitory. Though he was cross-legged on the carpet, he quickly spun himself around to face her.

"Ginny!"

"I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

Her lips curved into a hint of a smile. "You've been trying to ask me something all day."

Neville jumped a bit. "Oh, right!" This made Ginny giggle very girlishly. "Er, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."

"Oh Neville..." _Here comes the rejection. I knew I shouldn't have... _"Of course I'll go with you."

He was extremely taken aback by her acceptance of his invitation. "Wh-what? Really?"

"Mhmm." As she bobbed her head up and down, her smile got wider. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow, Neville." She rustled his hair and skipped back up the dormitory staircase.

"See you." He rested his hand on the place she just touched him, whispering at a volume that he himself could barely hear.

The proceeding day, Neville sat in the common room amongst his fellow Gryffindors; everyone was growing nervous about the upcoming ball. "We're going to be the only ones at the ball without dates!" he could hear Harry whining to Ron and Hermione from across the room.

"Well, us and Neville." Ron nudged his best friend and they started to chuckle. Neville could feel the sting of their hurtful comment.

Thankfully, Hermione was there to stick up for him. "If you're so interested to know, Neville's already got someone." Neville beamed and his heart instantly doubled in size. _That's right. I'm going to the ball with someone. Me. Neville Longbottom. And not just anyone; I'm going with the most beautiful girl in school._


End file.
